


А из Ада...

by Liarde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Поэзия, Стихотворение или не очень, Эмоции
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarde/pseuds/Liarde
Summary: Там, откуда нет возврата, остаётся только надеяться на спасение.





	А из Ада...

**Author's Note:**

> Не то стихотворение, не то проза... эксперимент.

А из Ада не видно звёзд…  
Я слышал, что иногда грешников жалуют. Интересно, что значит слово «жалость» здесь? Тлен, прах, боль, бесконечная ненависть ко всему, что за пределами этого места. Всё лучше, чем находиться здесь. 

Я построю призрачный мост,  
Посмотреть наверх – где-то там, бесконечно далеко, находится выход. Так хочется вдохнуть пыльный воздух земного мира, пройти босиком по утренней росе. Разведу руками и дотронусь до чего-то незримого, сотканного из молочного тумана или…

Две жемчужные нити наверх протяну  
И так близко он, белый путь, жемчуга кружева. Ступить на него и почувствовать холод, неведомое доселе счастье. Казалось, это чувство уже позабыто.

И, быть может, себе я оставлю одну.  
Хочется дотронуться, оставить хоть что-то как надежду, призрачную надежду на то, что что-то изменится. Вспоминаю то, что было там, когда можно было чувствовать, видеть и слышать. Когда всё было жизнью, а не её подобием.

Но тут же рассеян иллюзии дым.  
Всё исчезает. И совсем забыто, что душа не должна помнить, душа не должна чувствовать, что происходило во время жизни, однако…

Я снова остался в горящем огне, только с ним.  
Казалось, будто стоишь на костре, горящем бесконечно. Пытка продолжается мгновение и вечность, но здесь и сейчас это не имеет смысла. 

А из Ада не видно звёзд,  
Быть может, я их когда-нибудь увижу. Даже здесь и сейчас есть смысл стремиться наверх, к свободе. 

Светоносный поднимет тост.


End file.
